videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Link
Kostume 1: His design from Hyrule Warriors * Kostume 2: His design from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Unlockable Kostume 1: His classic design from the original NES Zelda * Unlockable Kostume 2: Fierce Deity Link * Unlockable Kostume 3: His Zora Armor * Unlockable Kostume 4: His Ordonian Outfit * Unlockable Kostume 5: His Magic Armor * Unlockable Kostume 6: His Goron Tunic * Unlockable Kostume 7: His Trainee Tunic * Kosplay: Legolas from Lord of the Rings * Horror Skin: BEN Drowned Bio Link is a young man who emerged to rescue Hyrule from peril. He's the bearer of the Triforce of Courage who fights to keep Ganondorf from conquering the world. He's a skilled swordsman, horseman, and archer. He's also proficient with bombs and boomerangs. Even in his youth, Link was already becoming the warrior who would carry the destiny of Hyrule (and many other lands) on his shoulders. His epic struggles against the forces of darkness are written in legend. Gameplay Character Trait Might of Hyrule: A golden aura surrounds itself around Link. While in this state, his attack power is increased and takes less damage until the effects wear off. He can also shoot golden arrows, which cause heavy damage. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Bow: Link uses a bow and arrow, which he uses to fire at his opponent. (EB) * Boomerang: Link throws a boomerang at his opponent. * Spin Attack: Link wields his sword in a spinning fashion. The opponent gets knocked away if they get too close. (EB) * Bomb Throw: Link takes out a bomb and throws it at the opponent. It explodes on contact. (EB) ** The enhanced version is called Bombchu, in which Link throws a mouse-like bomb, which rushes toward the opponent for 1.5 seconds if it hits on the ground. Hero of Time Gains Megaton Hammer and Din's Fire. * Megaton Hammer: Link slams the Megaton Hammer into the ground. (MK Vs Nintendo - Hero of Time Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Magic Hammer and Link creates a shockwave at the opponent by slamming the Magic Hammer. * Din's Fire: Link throws a fireball across the stage, until he releases it, where it then creates a big explosion. (MK Vs Nintendo - Hero of Time Variation) Skyloft Knight Gains Fire Rod and Ice Rod. * Fire Rod: Link uses the Fire Rod to fire out a stream of fire. (MK Vs Nintendo - Skyloft Knight Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Magic Rod and shoots out an bigger fireball. * Ice Rod: Link uses the Ice Rod to freeze the opponent for a short amount of time. This can be delayed. (MK Vs Nintendo - Skyloft Knight Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Ice Shard Blast and shoots out 7 ice shards at the opponent. Twilight Princess Gains Gale Boomerang, Ball and Chain and Clawshot. * Gale Boomerang: Link throws a boomerang, which creates a small tornado when it returns to him. The tornado stuns the opponent, leaving them for a free hit. (EB, MK vs Nintendo - Twilight Princess Variation) * Ball and Chain: Link swings a ball and chain around him that hits the opponent on contact. (MK vs Nintendo - Twilight Princess Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Ball Throw and Link will quickly throw a ball at the opponent. * Clawshot: Link will bring out a Clawshot and then performs an aerial grapple move. X-Ray Move * For Hyrule!: Link bashes his opponent's face with his shield, making the skull crack. Then when his opponent falls, he swings his ball & chain from Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess 3 times and then he lands the ball onto the opponent's chest, thus breaking the rib cage. Then he drags the ball away and puts it away. Super Move * Power of Warrior: W.I.P. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Triforce Slash: A light resembling the Triforce appears on the back of Link's hand. He then blinds his opponent with a ray of light. Link then dashes towards his opponent and strikes them with a flurry of slashes. When he’s done, the opponent falls in a mess of sliced-up pieces and gore. * Wolf Down: Link transforms into his wolf form (from Twilight Princess) and starts mauling his opponent to death. The opponent’s stomach is ripped open, and a stream of blood and organs come falling out of his/her remains. * Bombs Away!: Link fires a straight arrow into the opponent's chest that pokes their heart out at the back. He then gets out a bomb and throws it into the opponent's open wound (with the arrow still intact and the heart attached). The bomb then explodes on contact and his/her torso explodes. X-Ality * The Legendary Finish: Link jumps out of the picture. He then lands on his opponent’s shoulders and stabs his sword through them. We are then treated to the opponent’s brain being split in half, followed by their heart, and finally their lower intestines, which explode on contact in a bloody fashion. Link then retrieves his sword as the opponent drops dead. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * The Legendary Suicide: Link kneels down on the ground. He then gets out his sword and stabs himself in the chest, and dies kneeling upright. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross Criticalities * 'Lover Hylian: '(with Zelda) * 'King and I: '(with Harkinian) * '''Legends of Two Warriors: '''W.I.P. (with Mario) * '''Sword Crisis: '''W.I.P. (with Chrom) * '''Can be ride for you?: '''W.I.P. (with Midna) * '''Mage Fantasy: '''W.I.P. (with Lana) Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Link flies in his Recorder's tornado and lands on the stage and says, “For Hyrule!” Victory Pose Link gives two swipes of his sword, and then sheathes it. Rival '''Name: '''Liu Kang This is because they're the warriors of their respective series. Category:MK Vs Nintendo